Proposed projects for the forthcoming budget period can be divided into three categories: (1) An extended series of laboratory experiments (as outlined in orginal proposal) using the newly developed cold water pressor paradigm. This paradigm is described in the description of experiments on page 17 of MH23248-02; (2) Development of personality scales derived from attribution theory (Collins and Hoyt, 1972; Collins, 1974; Collins, Martin, Ashmore and Ross, 1973) which will eventually be used as part of the experiments described in (1) above; and (3) Theoretical and/or review of literature papers on group psychotherapy literature using the conceptual tools of the original grant proposal and PI's clinical experience over the past year.